


I'm gonna make you.

by LouIsA_Lesbian



Series: Hopewing & Blaze [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (only a mention) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, BAMF!Vanessa, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Dark!Vanessa, Emotional Whump!Maxine, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Unhealthy Relationships, god so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouIsA_Lesbian/pseuds/LouIsA_Lesbian
Summary: Hopewing faces a new villain.Her name is Justice, and she's new in town. Thing is, she'sveryfamiliar.
Relationships: Maxine (Hopewing)/Jules (Blaze), Maxine (Hopewing)/Vanessa
Series: Hopewing & Blaze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I'm gonna make you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rambling about my three lovely OCs when I had this genius idea so I went with it instead of sleeping. Unbetaed for now, I hope this setting pleases you!  
> It's an AU, it doesn't fit into the rest of the canon - but who knows? Maybe I'll write a parallel serie.  
> Have fun! - xx Lou

“Darling, things have changed. You know that.”

Maxine didn’t say anything, her heart in her throat, the horror of the situation only just setting in. She had been able to overlook all the very obvious clues thrown in front on her until then; she could no more, Justice confronting her out in the open.

The police station was… A wreck. There was nothing left. She could see blown up corpses from the corner of her eye, but nothing could snap her out of the dull buzz her mind was wrapping everything in. Of course, it wasn’t the view of intestines and brains covering the remaining walls that was putting her into a state of such shock: it was her night work, seeing and sorting these horrors; the thing was, bombers weren’t usually… her.

“I know how hard it must be for you”, Justice continued, care heavy in her voice, as if she didn’t turn Hopewing’s whole world upside down. She realized distantly there were people, _press_ surrounding them, listening to them with bated breath, caught between curiosity and panic. “And I know how much it means to you, your no-killing oath. But it had gone on for too long and there was nothing but violence and death to shake things up. And I know that you know I’m right, love.”

Her wings shook, a violent shiver coursing through her feathers and pulling a couple loose. Still, she stayed silent, horror and betrayal twisting her throat until her voice left her, rooted in place under the weight of this reality.

“Kick her ass, Hopewing!”

Justice mouth twisted with distaste at this interruption from a bystander, but nobody was looking at her, afraid of her reaction – they knew Hopewing, they knew her tells, her usual way of handling things. They were watching their hero, the one they knew and loved for being a hot-headed, stubborn self-sacrificing idiot, the one who should have already handled whatever threat this newcomer was posing –

They were watching her. Do. _Nothing._

It wasn’t that she was hesitating; even the looser of her fans knew exactly what kind of body language she was showing when she was ready to go into a fight, even when she was calculating risks and odds. But today, she was struck. She had no fight in her.

And they were getting hands down _terrorized_.

“You’re not going to fight me, are you?” Justice asked, her tone thick with awe and joy as this realization was dawning on her. “Are you going to be on my side?”

Still, there was only silence, Hopewing and Justice staring at each other, but the air was heavy with emotions, uncertainty. The two opponents could feel people getting antsy with anticipation, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care about that. And then, coming seemingly from nowhere –

A sob. A flutter. And then –

“I _can’t_.”

Hopewing’s voice was _broken_. Not only her voice, but her entire being was splintering; her body was wrecked by violent tremors, her hands curling rhythmically into fists, and the way her chest was spasming could be seen from more than five meters away. There were tears being valiantly fought not to spill on her cheeks and in the fabric of her mask, but her eyes where shining.

“C’mon Hopewing!! You can do it!”

“Yeah! Kick her ass! We believe in you!”

The crowd began shouting words of encouragement, trying to get her to fight but she just. Didn’t. She just began shaking her head, not letting her eyes stray from this new villain she had in front of her. Slowly, her hands came up until she could grip at her own arms, as if she was… as if she was hugging herself.

She withdrew on herself. She took a step back.

She held herself even tighter.

They never had seen her looking so… Small. So defeated.

Hopewing was the only one going against Blaze on a daily occurrence – she was the only one being _on par_ with the most powerful super-powered villain out there. She was regularly seen two steps away form death after one of their more spectacular fights, but even then, she had never looked quite like that. She had already lost harder and higher-stakes battles, and they had seen her limping home with an always-heavier guilt burden on her shoulders; there were time where she hadn’t managed saving a whole building worth of people, children, ill and old people, vulnerable people she was swearing everyday she’d do her very best to save.

Even then she hadn’t been so utterly crushed. She hadn’t even _fought_.

“Justice, _I can’t_. Please, don’t do that. Don’t do that to me.” She begged, voice cracking, gut-deep fear and _pain_ leaking from every part of her.

“I’m sorry, my love. But I can’t do what you ask of me.” Justice let a handful of seconds go by, watching the hero shudder and gasp without any answer. “Are you going to make me fight you? Because I don’t want to, darling, but I’ll do it if you force me. And I might not have your strength, but I know you. I won’t go down without a real fight.”

“ _Damn_ you, Justice.” She cursed and –

She. Tucked. Her. Wings. In.

Her hands let go of her arms and went up, up, _up_ , until they could take a hold on her mask and.

She. Took. Her. Mask. Off.

Not even a heartbeat could be heard. Maxine was standing here, in front of this mob and in front of this villain she had never met before, her face bared to the world to see. She didn’t even look at the people gathered around the destroyed and still burning police station, those people who were for the first time watching at her face, at the thing she had fought so dearly during these past years to keep and to protect; she might not have been looking at them, but those people where looking at her, and they could only see how deep her grief was, how horribly it was twisting her face with how intense her pain was.

“I won’t fight you. Damn you, _I won’t fight you_.”

She swallowed around the knot in her throat, nausea and dizziness beginning to make her head swim. She needed to go away, far away, the farthest possible, as quickly as possible. She needed to flee, not to be there, not to face this situation for a minute more. She couldn’t stomach any more of this.

“I quit.”

Her wings opened brusquely and before anyone could react, she shot through the air and flew as fast and as hard as she could.

On the ground, there was only her mask left, muddied, charred. Abandoned.

She didn’t even know where she was going; the only thing she knew, even as dazed as she was, was that she needed to _stop thinking_ , to _stop feeling_ , to forget this open wound in her chest. Thus, when she ended up on Jules’s lair balcony, she wasn’t even surprised of this automatism she seemed to have developed. She just knocked like her life depended on it, and when the redhead opened, draped in her expensive silk pyjamas and skin still warm from the covers, she didn’t wait a second more before taking herby the collar and crushing their mouths together, making them stumble deeper in the room. She didn’t even let Jules breathe correctly before she mumbled against her lips:

“Three days. Fuck me ‘till I can’t remember anything.”

She laughed in the kiss and spun them around swiftly before pushing Maxine on the bed, climbing over her only a second after and sitting on her hips.

“Oh, Max, why didn’t you just _say so_?”

Yes, Jules would be perfect. She would overwhelm her in the exact ways she needed, she would fill her senses and her mind. She could trust her.

There always would be time to deal with Vanessa’s spiral into villainy later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo so I know you came by, or a com to let me know what you thought!!


End file.
